


Julance- Day Thirteen; Formal (Continuation of Lance and Allura [Allurance])

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [13]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Formal, JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Relationships: Allurance - Relationship, sheith
Series: Julance 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Julance- Day Thirteen; Formal (Continuation of Lance and Allura [Allurance])

“Wow… this place is… fancy. Fancier than I expected.” Lance whispered, looking around.

“It’s okay, Lance.” Allura squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring look as they stepped into the main room, going to mingle and build connections.

At some point Lance felt confused and left out- overwhelmed and out of place with all of these different customs that he couldn’t keep up with. He walked outside and saw a small bench under some lights- he sat there to clear his head. He thought about how Allura fit in so easily. He couldn’t keep up with her. He thought he wasn’t worth it, Allura was better than him- he wasn’t good enough.

“Hey, you okay?” Keith came up to the bench, looking at the slightly dishevelled Lance, and sat down.

“Yeah, just getting some air.” Keith didn’t look convinced. “Okay, okay. Fine. Ever since Allura and I got together I noticed how she’s really out of my league. She’s a literal princess, and she knows how all of this stuff works- what to do and say. I’m just out of place.” Lance lowered his head, sighing.

“She wouldn’t be with you if she thought you were out of her league. She’s with you because she likes you.”

“Yeah, until she realizes I’m not enough for her.” Lance mumbled.

“And if she ever thinks that then you don’t deserve her. You’re amazing, you deserve someone who knows how amazing you are.”

The two friends talked until their respective dates came to find them. Shiro whisked Keith away and Lance and Allura talked. They talked about Lance’s feelings and insecurities. Allura offered to teach him, which he gladly accepted.


End file.
